CHILLIDOS DE AMOR
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Una misión para su Ama solo era eso, pero no contaba con toparse con el dueño de los mas tiernos y letales Chillidos. MAMR (MINI ALCE x MIMI) (?)


_Hola lindos ^^ esta es otra locura mia MINI ALCE x MIMI jajaja por favor no me maten XD espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**"CHILLIDOS DE AMOR"**

TAK tenia poco de habré vuelto a la Tierra. Era obvio que buscaría venganza contra el tarado causante de su ruina. Lo aria de una forma silenciosa, primero desactivaría las defensas de su base, luego implantaría un virus en sus computadoras que borrarían cualquier tipo de progreso que hubiera en ellas, y como toque final robaría algo que sabia que le dolería en el alma a su maldito verdugo.

"Robaría la ABEJA ROBOT"

Sabia bien que esa estúpida Abeja no valía nada ni era gran cosa. Pero quería fastidiar un poco a su tonto verdugo y después vengarse enserio.

TAK: ¡MIMI!

Le grito con voz de mando en su nueva recién construida Base. Su letal fiel ayudante llego a gran velocidad ante Ella, en completo silencio algo muy normal en Ella.

TAK: MIMI como sabrás estamos recién instaladas por desgracia de nuevo en la Tierra, pero descuida esta vez todo saldrá perfecto, no desperdiciaremos ni un segundo. Iras a la Base de esa escoria, primero desactivaras la seguridad de esa supuesta intento de Base, segundo implantaras un virus en sus computadoras, y tercero y mas importante "Robaras la Abeja robot" no te preocupes por el Tarado de ZIM de seguro estará en la escuela.

MIMI escucho atentamente las instrucciones de su señora. Daria todo de si por cumplir la misión complaciendo sus ordenes, si ese era el único motivo de su robótica existencia obedecer a su Ama.

* * *

Después de tomar un disco que su Ama le entregaba, salió a toda prisa asiendo aparecer su disfraz de minina, dirigiéndose a esa Base.

Paso el jardín de gnomos asiéndolos echar chispas en un certero ataque con una velocidad ciega a el ojo humano.

Entro con tranquilidad por la ventana que para variar estaba abierta. Busco a los lados a el defectuoso UCI del verdugo de su Ama, pero no estaba, diviso una pequeña nota en el televisor.

* * *

NOTA: Amo salí con... ^w^ no me espere despierto.

PD: no olvide grabar el programa del MICO FEO.

* * *

MIMI camino tranquila a lo mas profundo de la Base desvaneciendo su disfraz de minina. Después de ese viaje por el ducto del inodoro, saco de su cabeza el disco con el virus que su Ama le había entregado; lo coloco con cuidado en una de las computadoras. A parecer su Ama había acertado en decirle que el creador de su desdicha estaría en el centro de aprendizaje terrícola a esa hora.

Mientras el virus así su trabajo se dispuso a buscar la Abeja robot. La encontró dentro de un glorioso cristal, con muchos letreros a los lados que decían "No tocar con ningunas mugrientas y cochinas manos, en especial tu GIR"

MIMI destrozo el cristal con una de sus robóticas manos, no sonó ninguna alarmar por algo había desactivado la seguridad a el inicio.

Estaba apunto de tomarla cuando escucho un Chillido a sus espaldas.

MINI ALCE: squeak.

MIMI voltio y vio de las sombras de una esquina salir un robot flotante, con cuernitos, forma ovalada, con una mirada centrada en Ella. De seguro la estuvo observando todo el tiempo en silencio ¿quien era? si según recordaba el enemigo de su Ama solo tenia un ayudante UCI. Ese robot ante Ella tenía una apariencia demasiada extraña.

MINI ALCE la miraba perplejo, jamás había visto a otro robot aparte de GIR, pero este robot tenia algo distinto no sabia que. Solo estaba seguro de dos cosas, una que era una intrusa en la Base de su Amo, y dos que le gustaba su mirada robótica con ese intenso color rojo que le atraía acercarse.

MIMI no tardo ni una cuarta de segundo en sacar todas sus Armas, ese robot la estaba viendo muy entraño y no toleraría eso. Además si era otro ayudante del enemigo de su Ama su deber era eliminarlo.

MINI ALCE observo detenidamente esas Armas, eran el doble de las que GIR tenia y estas si parecían funcionar bien. Sin duda alguna esa UCI lo tenia atrapado, sus ojitos metálicos tuvieron un leve brío que disimulo sacando igual que su contrincante todas sus Letales Armas.

MINI ALCE: squeak.

MIMI se sorprendió ese pequeño robot estaba equipo con un sin numero de Armas superando las suyas. Pero no se rendiría sin luchar; corrió a gran velocidad arrojándose contra su oponente, el cual la esquivo con mas velocidad que la suya.

MIMI comenzó atacarlo con todas sus armas a la vez destrozando gran parte de las paredes y el techo. MINI ALCE esquivaba los ataques y se los devolvió con solo la mitad de sus Armas. Aun siendo solo la mitad le dio mucha dificulta a MIMI esquivarlos, comenzó retroceder.

Termino tropezándose con unas crayolas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, perdió el equilibrio y callo en una enorme pecera con una Langosta.

A parecer GIR había adoptado a una Langosta contra la voluntad de su Amo.

MIMI comenzó a echar chispas mientras luchaba por salir de esa pecera, podía ser la Letal UCI de TAK pero era un robot, no resistía el agua.

MINI ALCE: squeak.

MINI ALCE se preocupo podía ser una Intrusa y posible enemiga de su Amo, pero no dejaría que la dueña de esos ojos robótico con ese intenso color rojo se dañara. Floto a la pecera y con ayuda de sus cuernitos logro sacarla. MIMI no dejaba de echar chispas, su visión se volvió borrosa, comenzó apagarse lentamente viendo borroso el rostro de ese extraño robot ante Ella, era claro que estaba indefensa.

* * *

Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo MIMI volvió a encenderse. Vio frente a Ella a ese extraño robot usar un artefacto extraño que absorbía el agua dentro de su cuerpo metálico, también le coloca aceite para recuperar fuerzas.

MINI ALCE: squeak.

Chillo muy feliz al ver que había logrado que se encendiera. MIMI estaba confundida, si Ella era una intrusa en la Base del Amo de ese robot ¿entonces por que la había salvado?

MIMI lo vio fijamente a los ojos intentando obtener respuesta. MINI ALCE observo esos ojos rojos y metálicos que lo miraban confundidos.

MINI ALCE: squeak.

Fue la única respuesta de parte de ese robot que se acercaba cada vez mas a el rostro de MIMI, como un pequeño imán directo a otro, esa mirada lo atraía cada vez mas. Ni idea de que Asia solo sentía su pequeño cuerpecito flotar hasta toparse con el rostro sorprendido de MIMI. Si los robot se sonrojaran lo estarían.

¿Que seria eso? un Beso a una robot que no tiene labios. Ninguno de los 2 sabían que era un Beso, pero les gustaba la sensación de tener sus rostros topados. MIMI abrazo con sus brazos a ese flotante robot, quería tenerlo mas cerca, sentirlo. Por un segundo perfecto olvido a su Ama, su misión de la tonta Abeja, olvido que era una fiel UCI, y continuo besando a el ayudante del enemigo de su creadora.

* * *

Se escucharon unos fuertes gritos en toda la Base.

ZIM: ¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡GIR! ¡MINI ALCE! ¡COMPUTADORA! ¡QUE PASO EN LA BASE DE ZIM! ¡LOS GNOMOS HAN SIDO DESTRUIDOS! ¡LA SEGURIDAD DESACTIVADA! ¡¿QUIEN DEJO LA VENTANA ABIERTA?!

* * *

MINI ALCE y MIMI se separaron temiendo ser descubierto en lo que asían a se un segundo.

Se escucho a ZIM bajar a esa parte de la Base. MINI ALCE abrió un enorme a bujero con una de sus Armas láser, miro a MIMI dándole a entender que saliera por el. MIMI no lo pensó y salió corriendo atreves de el, su Ama no le perdonaría ser descubierta en una misión.

MINI ALCE: squeak.

MIMI se detuvo al oí ese chillido. Voltio y vio a ese robot flotante que traía en sus cuernitos la Abeja robot, la extendió entregándosela. MIMI lo vio un segundo sus ojos rojos lo miraron agradecidos si tuviera labios le estaría sonriendo.

Se escucharon más gritos de ZIM dentro de la Base. MIMI se apresuro tomo y guardo en su cabeza la Abeja robot, le hecho un ultimo vistazo a ese robot flotante con cuernitos, sus ojos le brillaban queriéndole decir que se volverían a ver. MIMI lo vio de igual manera con sus robóticos ojos brillando, sentía una sensación extraña pero agradable al estar conectando sus miradas. Pero recordó a su Ama ya había tardado mucho y no quería molestarla, corrió a gran velocidad asiendo aparecer su disfraz de minina.

MINI ALCE la vio irse pareciendo suspirar, esa robot tenia algo que le había gustado demasiado, aun sentía su rostro topado a el suyo y sus brazos abrazándolo. Despertó de ese trance al oír.

* * *

ZIM: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI ABEJA ROBOT NO ESTA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

MINI ALCE entro a la Base muy tranquilo, que importaba que su Amo estuviera frenético por habré entregado en manos enemigas su mayor posesión, si de seguro su Amo culparía a GIR y el lo ignoraría como siempre, además había valido la pena si pudo ver esos bellos ojos agradecidos.

* * *

MIMI logro llegar rápido a la Base de su Ama le entrego la Abeja robot. TAK la tomo con sonrisa de victoria.

TAK: perfecto MIMI, este es el primer paso para mi venganza contra el Tarado de ZIM, su seguridad en esa supuesta Base siempre a sido pésima. De seguro te fue muy fácil conseguirla MIMI.

MIMI asistió con la cabeza, por primera vez no había prestado atención en oír lo que decía su Ama. Su mente solo estaba en recordar a ese extraño y flotante robot con cuernitos, en esos chillidos que articulaba. Necesitaba volver a verlo.

* * *

Desde entonces TAK planea y pone en proceso su venganza contra ZIM. El esta muy ocupado intentando sobrevivir a sus ataques.

MINI ALCE y MIMI aprovechan cualquier pequeño descuido de sus Amos para estar juntos, es un romance callado con pequeños chillidos de Amor que parecen decir te Amo.

**(FIN)**

Eso fue raro O.o jajaja no se que me da por parejas asi XD bueno espero sus comentarios.

Nos vemos/leemos lindos.


End file.
